Ruka's Punishment
by RaiHatake
Summary: After an incident at a Vampire soiree Kaname is feeling a bit sadistic. Then Ruka happens to catch his eye. What will her punishment be? Contains adult content.


It was the night of a soiree being held by the Ichijo family. Kaname highly disliked attending events like this but since they had taken him in at a young age he felt it would make them look bad to the other aristocrats if he did not show up.

Kaname and the other Moon Dorm students dressed in their formal attire and made their way to the event.

Upon Kaname's arrival the venue got very quiet as the attendees started whispering about him. Everything from how handsome he was to questioning if he were really fit to be head of the Kuran family. This was quite normal so Kaname ignored the whispers as he thanked the Ichijo family for allowing him to attend.

"Please Lord Kaname, it is an honor for us to have you here" Takuma's father would reply to him.

After spending some time mingling with the other aristocrats Kaname, Takuma, Akatsuki, Aido, and Ruka were on the balcony getting some fresh air. Takuma's grandfather, head of the Senate and also the one who took in Kaname, approached them.

"Kaname, you're looking well. Are you taking good care of my grandson?"

Kaname respond with a polite smile "Its more like he's taking good care of me, Ichio. And I trust you are doing well."

"Of course." Ichio reaches for Kaname's hand and starts pulling to to his mouth "Though I suspect I could be doing much better if I had a sip of blood from a Pureblood such as yourself."

This put the others one edge. Ruka and Aido immediately try to step in. But Kaname grabs Adio's arm and Akatsuki pulls Ruka back to stop them from interfering.

Ichio smiles viciously at everything going on around him and he lightly kisses the back of Kaname hand.

"Take care" Ichio says as he turns on his heal and goes back into the venue.

Kaname turns to Aido and Ruka who are apologetically bowing their heads.

"We're very sorry Lord Kaname" Aido says and looks up at him.

Kaname slaps Aido across the face, making an echoing sound on the balcony.

Kaname then also returns to the Venue as the others quietly watch him.

Later that night they all returned to the dorm. Kaname went straight to his room and took off his formal wear until he was just in his pants and a button up shirt. He was feeling a bit on edge and needing something to take this frustration out on.

Most of the others went to their rooms as well.

But Ruka still felt guilty for causing a scene so she went to Kanames room without even changing from her soiree gown and waited outside his room. She couldn't bring herself to knock.

"If i continued to ignore you, would you wait out there all night, Ruka?"

Hearing his voice made her more nervous but she entered his room and made sure to close the door behind her. Kaname is laying on his couch with a book in his hands, not looking away from it as he speaks to her.

"So what is it that you want Ruka?"

"I..I'm sorry for disturbing you Lord Kaname. I wanted to apologize for what happened at the soiree. And I also never recieved a punishment like Hanabusa did."

Kaname lets out a deep chuckle and finally puts his book down. "You're such a strange girl. You actually want to be punished?"

"I'll take any punishment you give me, Lord Kaname" she says in a quite, nervous voice with her head down.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Lord Kaname, please do with me whatever you see fit."

Kaname stands up from the couch and walks over to Ruka, carefully observing her as he does. He circles around to stand behind her.

Kaname reaches and arm around her shoulder and uses the back of his index finger to trace a line down across her cheek then tucks the same finger under her chin and forces her to look up.

"My dear, sweet Ruka..." he whispers into the back of her ear "you shouldnt so easily offer yourself up to men like this."

The sinsation of him touching her and whispering causes her cheeks to turn red, but something in his voice, that sounded almost sinister, sent a cold chill down her spine.

"Lord Ka-.." she was cut off by a hand being placed over her mouth.

"But if you're so adamant about recieving a punishment..." Kaname snaked a finger up her spine, causing Ruka to stand up straighter, until he reached the zipper on her gown.

"Lord Kaname. W-what..are you doing?" Ruka was growing more nervous by the second, she had never seen this side to him and did not know what to do.

Kaname let out a breath of laughter into her ear before her answered.

"Well... this is such a beautiful dress. I'd hate to see it get dirtied."

In one swift motion he unzipped the dress and it fell to the floor pooling around her ankles, leaving Ruka in nothing but her underwear and high heels.

Ruka's face turned red as she rushed to cover herself but before she could Kaname grasped her wrists and held them at her sides.

"Now, now, there wont be any need for that" he said right before he started licking around the shell of her ear. Ruka let out a soft moan and shivered when he did this.

Kaname walks around to stand in front of her now and takes Ruka's hand, helping her step out of her dress. He then picks the dress up off the floor and hangs it up before facing her again.

Kaname looks Ruka up and down as she stand there, becoming noticably uncomfortable under his gaze. He laughs at this and takes a step toward her.

"Now, are you ready for your punishment?" he asked as he gently placed a palm on her cheek.

"Y-yes..Lord Kaname.." she says quietly, looking down once more.

He was not pleased with this. Kaname placed his thumb and index finger under her chin and forced her to look up at his face.

When she did, Ruka had noticed his eyes had gone from their normal deep brown to a blood red color. This struck a bit of fear into her.

"Do not look away from me." A dark shadow was cast over his face as he spoke, his voice was deep and dark "You will accept this punish with the grace and dignity of an Aristocrat. Do you understand me, Ruka?"

Her eyes were wide with fear and it was difficult to speak but she forced the words out "Yes, Lord Kaname"

He smiled and romoved his fingures from her chin "Good"

Kaname reaches around her back and unclasps her bra. It falls to the floor and Ruka uses her hands to cover her chest.

Kaname lets out another chuckle at this as walks over to pull something out of his bedside drawer.

"There's no point in hiding. I am going to have all of you. Now, put your hands down"

Ruka looks away, avoiding eye cantact with him and slowly puts her hands back down.

"Good girl" he says without any tone of praise in his voice "Now come here to me"

Ruka hesitates a bit.

"The longer you take the worse this will get for you, Ruka."

"I-im sorry.." she apologizes as she takes small steps toward him.

"Very good. See, all you have to do is everything I tell you to do."

Kaname grabs Ruka's shoulders and spins her around to face away from him.

"Are those shoes comfortable for you to stand in? I think I'd very much like you to keep them on"

"Yes Lord Kaname. They are quite comfortable"

Kaname smiled "Good, now give me your hands" he took them and positioned them behind her back, up between her shoulder blades, using the rope he had pulled out to keep her in that position by tying it around her shoulders, elbows, and wrists. Being in this position made Ruka's chest stick out more.

Kaname then pulled her in so that his body was pressed into her back. He placed a hand on each of her hips and slowly started to slide them up

"You look so good tied up like this, Ruka, perhaps i'll keep you this way from now on to use you whenever I feel like it."

His hands reached her breasts and he gently began to massage them.

"..ahh.. L-lord Kaname..please..." Ruka let out a moan

His mouth was at her ear again, his deep alluring voice whispering into it "Please...what? You are in no position to make demands, my dear. This is your punshment. And I am to do anything with you that I see fit. Remember?"

He took one of her nipples between his fingures and lightly pinched as he nibbled her ear

"..a...ahh.." She moaned louder and her head shot back onto his shoulder, exposing her neck more.

Kaname licked his lips and moved his mouth down to her neck

"What should I do now? Bite you? Drink your blood?"

He licked her neck and nibbled on it, leaving a bruise like mark.

"..ah..anything...you want...Lord Kaname.." She said a a breathy whisper.

"Get on the bed" he ordered her in a harsh tone.

With her arms still tied behind her Ruka went and sat on the bed. Kaname watched her closely.

"No..." he said "..like this" He grabbed Ruka's arm an flipped her over so that she was face down on the bed with her feet on the floor. "Much better"

"A-are you sure about this, Lord Kaname"

Kaname leaned over her and moved some hair out of her face as he used the fingers on his other hand to trave a line up her inner thigh. "Worry not, dear, I will take good care of you"

"But...I..Ive never done anything like this.." You could hear the nervousness in Ruka's voice.

"You just let me take care of everything" Kaname said as he stood back up behind her. Ruka's face still down in the bed and her ass up in the air.

He linked his index fingures in her underwear and slowly pulled them down across her legs and off her feet. He tossed them aside to where her bra was on the floor.

No one had ever seen Ruka this way. She tried to bury her face further into the bed hoping that, somehow, it would help her escape.

Kaname laughed at her "You wont get away from me so easily"

He place one hand on her hip and slid the other hand up her thigh again, this time he didnt stop until he reached her womanhood. He rubbed his fingers around her enterance. "You're all wet just from that? What a bad girl you are, Ruka."

Ruka gasped and moan in a mixture of embarassment and pleasure. "Lord...Kaname..."

His finger went to her most sensetive spot and started rubbing her there.

"mmph.." Ruka's moan was muffled by the bed sheets she had her face in.

"Your voice is quite lovely. Will you let me hear more?" Kaname flipped her over again so she was now laying on her back and leaned over her again. He brought his face to her chest and started licking, sucking, and lightly biting one of her nipples.

"..ahh..." she moaned again

Then Kaname lowered himself down between her legs. He brought his face to her center and started licking her.

"mm..Ahhh...Lord Kaname..."

"Yes. That's the voice I want to hear." He moved his tongue over her a little faster. His hand going up her body and fondled her breast. Using his other hand to slide a finger into her. Kaname's finger curled and uncurled itself over and over inside of her, caressing her walls.

"a-ah...mmm... I cant...take it... im going to cum...Lord Kaname...Please"

Kaname smiled to himself as he continued to go down on her

"So...cum for me, Ruka"

That was all Ruka needed to hear. Her body quickly grew hot, her toes curled, and a sudden, immense pleasure came over her. Ruka's body convulsed in her first orgasm. Given to her by her precious Lord Kaname.

Ruka layed on the bed out of breath as Kaname stood back up and leaned over her still naked, and tied up body.

"You taste so sweet Ruka. Here.. try.." He held the finger that was previously inside of her up to her mouth.

She looked at him for a second then started licking her own fluids off of his finger.

"Good girl" Kaname said as he swept the hair that had fallen in Ruka's face off of her forehead. "I was kind enough to allow you this pleasure. What do you say?"

Ruka looked up in his eyes "T-thank you, Lord Kaname"

Kaname smiled then pulled Ruka from the bed and onto her knees on the floor. He was standing in front of her with his hand on the back of her head and a fist full of her hair. "Now its my turn, Ruka. Do you understand what that means?"

Ruka looked up at him "Yes Lord Kaname. Please do what you wish with me"

Kaname started undoing his pants and pulled out his erection.

It was quite large and it made Ruka nervous.

"Now.." kaname said "The pleasure I granted you just moments ago. I want you to do the same for me"

With his hand still gripping her hair he moved her face closer to him. Without resistance Ruka moved with him and took his erection into her mouth.

"..oh...Ruka..." He moaned as he looked down at her.

Ruka started moved her head up and down his shaft. Swirling her tongue around his tip. He used his hand in her hair to move her the way that felt best to him while using his hips to lightly thrust himself in and out of her mouth.

This went on for a few minutes until Kaname layed her back on the bed.

He stood at the edge and removed the rest of his clothing. Once they were all off, Ruka could not look away. His body was perfect. Broad muscular shoulders, chiseled chest and abs, a V shape the began at each of his hips and leading down to a big, hard, throbbing erection.

"I wanted to keep you tied up like this but it may get a little diffucult... Oh! I got it." Kaname finally realsed the ropes around her but kept her wrists restrained in one of his hands.

He then tied her wrists together and attached the other end of the rope to his bedframe. "There we go."

Ruke sighed in relief that she could now move around a little more freely as long as she remained on the bed.

Kaname then climbs back onto the baed, hanging his body over hers, an arm on each side of her head. "I trust you know that this means you belong to me now."

Ruka took in a sharp breath and answered "Yes. Lord Kaname, please have me."

Kaname used his thumb to stroke her flushed cheek and lined himself up with her entrance. "Get ready for me" he said in a hot whisper.

Ruka put her still tied wrists around the back of his neck. "I-m ready" she closed her eyes.

Without another word Kaname fully inserted himself into Ruka. "..ah...it...hurts.."

Kaname held onto her "I know. Just relax. It will stop."

"o..okay.." she quietly said back while trying to relax her body and trying to get used to the feeling of Kaname inside her.

"Ruka...you're so tight..it makes me want to not hold back and fuck you as hard as I can" when he said this to her, Ruka forgot all about the pain her eyes were wide and her face was red.

Kaname laughed and slowly started to thrust into her "mm... you really do feel good" he said to her

"Lord Kaname...it..ah...feels..so good..mm." Ruka said as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Kaname started to move his hips faster. The force of him going in and out of her made her chest start to bounce. The site was so enticing to him that he couldnt help grabbing her breast and sqeezing it in his hand.

"..ah..Lord Kaname.." Ruka's wrapped her legs around Kaname's hips so he could go in even deeper.

"mmm.. oh..Ruka..." He burried his face in between her neck and shoulder, biting her so hard it drew blood. He licked up the blood that spilled from her.

"...ah...K-Kaname..." Ruka moaned out his name.

"Oh. so its just Kaname now is it?" he said with a wicked smile. For some reason hearing her call his name without honorifics turned him on more and made him thrust even harder.

"..ah..Im...s-sorry..."

"Dont aplologize" he said "...ah...im...mmm...going...to cum..."

Kaname thrust into Ruka one last time before releasing his hot liquid inside her and then collapsing on top of her.

They were both out of breath. And after a few minutes Kaname finally pulled out of her and got up.

Ruka looked up at him "are you going to untie me now?"

Kaname laughed a bit before looking her in the eye "No Im not."

She was confused "W-what? Wh-"

Before Ruka could finish her question Kaname leaned over and stared at her, his eyes glowing red. "For now i just want you to... _Sleep_ "

The last word he spoke sounded extra alluring to her, and Ruka could not disobey. She layed her head down, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Still naked and tied to the bed.

Kaname finished getting dressed, grabed his jacket and left the room.

His mischievious mood had not fully been satisfied yet.

He walked down the hallway a bit and came across Akatsuki, leaning agaisnt the hallway wall with his arms crossed.

"Where are you off to?" Akatsuki asked Kaname.

Kaname would politely smile and say "I have some business to take care of. I will be out for a while." Then Kaname started walking off before suddenly stopping and turning to Akatsuki "Oh and I have a favor to ask you Akatsuki. I need you to retrieve something from my room. You can do with it as you please."

Akastuki had a confused look on his face "I can do that...but...what is it, exactly, that I am getting from your room?"

Kaname smiled "You'll know exactly what it is when you see it." Kaname waved as he walked off down stairs and out the front door, leaving behind and even more confused Akatsuki.


End file.
